1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a device packaging technology field, and more particularly to a packaging method for organic semiconductor device.
2. Description of Related Art
In the recent years, Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) is a new flat display product at home and abroad. The OLED display device has properties of self-luminous, wide viewing angle (up to 175°), short response time (1 μs), high luminous efficiency, wide color gamut, low operation voltage (3˜10V), thin panel (less than 1 mm), capable of manufacturing a large size, capable of manufacturing flexible panel and simple in process. Besides, the OLED device has a potential for low cost.
For a flexible OLED display device, one main bottleneck that limits the development of the flexible OLED display device is in the package of the flexible OLED display device. It is well known that the material for manufacturing OLED is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen. If it cannot effectively block the damage of the moisture and oxygen to the material for manufacturing OLED, a long life OLED device cannot be realized.